


Transactions

by fictorium



Series: if you think I don't miss you everyday [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: Cat gets her company back. Lena has questions for her. Written for the prompt "You're in love with her".Originally posted at Tumblr.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: if you think I don't miss you everyday [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698529
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	Transactions

“My legal team will check all of this over, but I’ll get the signed papers back to you tomorrow.” Lena stood up from the onyx conference table, and Cat watched her approach. “But unlike other Luthors, I prefer to actually shake on a deal.”

“I need them by close of business,” Cat said, taking her time about standing up, considering Lena’s outstretched hand until she dropped it. “My flight is tonight.”

“And considering you own the jet and half of the airfield, I would think your flight times are flexible.”

Cat shook her head. She’d stayed too long already. Somewhere in National City, a heartbroken Supergirl was patrolling the skies. The thought of Kara in that state, wondering if she had people she could fully confide in, it had Cat more rattled than she cared to admit outside of a double therapy session. 

“You’re getting a fair price, having the shares in a blind trust wasn’t doing anything for me. This is the definition of mutually beneficial, Ms Luthor. You’d think you could speed things along at least.”

“What’s your hurry? The president can’t need you so badly, can she? Unless there’s something about to shake the Dow that you want to share so I can call my broker?”

Cat started toward the conference room door. She didn’t care for the way Lena looked at her, and so far they’d managed to avoid the only other topic they had in common beyond a fondness for couture. 

“I’m just tying up loose ends.”

“And Kara? Is she a loose end?”

Cat hesitated with her hand halfway to the door handle. A mistake. She’d done the full body equivalent of flinching. 

“Kara is a reporter, and one of my best. You’d do well to keep her at CatCo, and find her mentors who’ll bring out the talent in her.”

Lena approached, heels clicking in an inevitable rhythm. She watched Cat the whole time, like something under one of the microscopes in one of L-Corp’s endless labs. 

“I did my due diligence, you see. I might seem like a novice, but running this company is something I’ve been prepared for most of my life. I know how to run an acquisition, and the first rule is never, ever buy without knowing the real reason for the sale.”

“See, some of us have actually heard of ethics, and while in government service–”

“You’re in love with her, aren’t you?” Lena asked it with a certain amount of sympathy. It didn’t feel like much fun for Cat to speculate why. “Kara, I mean. She has a special effect on the people around her. And it must be one hell of an effect for Cat Grant to give up everything she put her name on, for less than market value at that. You’ve got it bad.”

“Is this the point where you leverage my perceived weakness against me to make more money for L-Corp and screw me in the buyout?”

“No. But I could.”

Cat reached for the door and opened it. “By the end of the day, Ms Luthor. At the price and with the conditions we’ve agreed.”

“For what it’s worth, you should tell her,” Lena replied, daring to grab Cat by the wrist, then thinking better of it when Cat recoiled. “She’s… I know she had that goofy boyfriend, but that was just killing time, for Kara. Anyone who knows her will tell you that there’s only one name she lights up at the mention of.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I’m trying to be a better friend? Or maybe it’s just something to do on a boring day? I guess we’ll never know.”

Cat conjured up a sarcastic reply, but was interrupted by a flash of red. Kara, taking off from Lena’s tiny balcony. She must have heard every word. 

“I’ll take it under advisement,” Cat said, desperate to get out of there. She’d return to CatCo, one last time. If Kara came to find her, then she must have liked what she heard. If not? Well, Cat had the flight already scheduled. It wouldn’t be the first time she’d run after putting her heart on the line. 

The ride over was interminable, the worst of National City traffic coupled with every distraction and interaction possible en route to her office. Cat was so busy arguing coverage with James that she forgot to look up on entering her office, only noticing Kara waiting patiently on the couch by the time Cat had already seated herself at the desk. 

“I’ll go,” James said, and Cat dismissed him with a frivolous wave of her hand. She looked down at her desk for a moment, taking a steadying breath just like she’d been taught back in the yurt. Then slowly, carefully, she raised her head to meet Kara’s gaze.

And in her eyes, Cat found all the answer she needed. 


End file.
